Hair
by TheGirlwiththeSilverPen
Summary: Or, Cas goes to a salon. {High School AU}


"So, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

Cas looked up from the book he'd been reading, meeting his hairdresser's eyes in the mirror. They'd been making polite conversation for fifteen minutes while she cut his hair, during which he'd learned that she was married, had a daughter a couple of years younger than him, and had briefly studied teaching in college before pursuing cosmetology.

And then, of course, had come the inevitable question. Cas had been prepared for it from the moment he walked in, but it was the way it was worded that had surprised him; this version wasn't as presumptuous or accusing as the one he was used to. A brief pause punctured the conversation as he worried his lip between his teeth, hesitating.

He was, in fact, seeing someone, although they'd been keeping their relationship under wraps, for more reasons than one. News travelled fast in a town like theirs. Cas supposed he could lie, say that he was 'just waiting for the right girl'. But the woman's eyes were kind, crinkled at the corners from years of laughter, and he found himself speaking without really meaning to.

"Well, there's this boy…" he broke off, glancing up quickly to gauge her reaction.

The stylist – Ellen – smiled reassuringly, and Cas continued.

"He goes to school across town from me. We met a few months ago when I bought a CD from the record store where he works." The words were flowing freely now, and Cas started to smile. It felt good to finally tell all of this to someone, complete stranger or not. "He's very funny, and kind, and we've only been dating for a little while but I…I really like him." Cas felt himself blushing, and heard Ellen chuckle behind him. Remembering where he was, he added apprehensively, "He doesn't know I'm getting this done."

It had been a spur of the moment decision, something he'd thought about but never had the courage to do. That was, until he'd gone to the mall that morning, choosing air-conditioned bliss over the crippling heat outside. His feet had stopped of their own accord when he passed the hair salon, turning him around and walking him in.

Ellen looked at him for a moment, her expression fond, before picking up her scissors once more and leaning forward. "Well, Cas, I'm sure your boyfriend's going to _love_ your new hairstyle."

* * *

><p>Dean was waiting for him in the parking lot behind the bowling alley, where they always met after his shift at the record store ended. Cas reversed his car into the space beside Dean's, acutely aware that his blue Toyota looked like a child's toy compared to the sleek polish of Dean's Impala. Turning the rear-view mirror towards him, he pulled the basketball cap down more securely over his hair before pushing open the door and stepping out.<p>

"Hey." Dean straightened from where he'd been leaning against the hood of his car, smiling in that way that made Cas' heart stutter in his chest. He closed the space between them, tapped Cas' cap, and laughed. "I never pegged you for a Jayhawks fan."

"You know I'd rather write a ten page paper than watch organised sports," Cas said with a shake of his head.

"What, then?" Dean's tone was light, his green eyes teasing. "Bad hair day?"

"Actually, it's more of a…new haircut."

Dean's eyes widened, and he reached for the cap before Cas caught his wrist and fixed him with a stern look. "You have to promise not to laugh."

It was definitely different, more brazen than his regular mussed hairstyle. Cas had decided that he liked it, though he didn't know if Dean would. Or his family, for that matter, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Dean looked offended. "I would never!"

Cas raised an eyebrow, and he huffed a sigh.

"Okay, fine. No laughing. Promise. Now hurry up and let me see it."

After careful deliberation, he nodded and released his hold on Dean's wrist, allowing him to reach up and lift the cap from his head.

"_Whoa_." For a moment Dean just stared, his eyebrows almost crawling into his hairline.

"Well?" Cas let out a nervous laugh.

"It's…different," he said, finally. "But _good_ different. I like it." His hand found its way into Castiel's hair, brushing over the little tufts that stood up at the back of it. It was cropped short on both sides, the fringe that had once fallen into Cas' eyes now gelled and spiked upwards, dyed a dark blue. "It brings out your eyes," Dean observed.

"You don't think it's too…alternative?" he asked, because a niggling voice in the back of his mind had managed to convince him that Dean would hate it.

"Are you kidding? Cas, it's freaking _awesome_."

Cas let his gaze drop to the ground, a blush heating up his cheeks. Dean's fingers were still carding through his hair, and he glanced back up to see that Dean had shifted even closer. From this proximity, he could see each of the individual freckles scattered across Dean's nose. The vivid green of his eyes was striking and startling all at once, and Cas took in a breath.

"In fact," Dean murmured, his breath ghosting across Cas' lips, "it's actually pretty hot."

"Yeah?" Cas' voice dropped to a whisper.

"Yeah," Dean said, and closed the last few inches of space between them.

The kiss was soft and slow, just the way they both liked. Their mouths brushed unhurriedly as cicadas chirped in the distance and the hot summer air pressed in all around them. And it felt like the promise of time, of long days stretching endlessly before them.

Then, of course, the moment was ruined when Dean pulled away, tipped his head, and grinned. "So, should I prepare myself for you getting a nose ring?"

"Shut up, Dean."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>So, story time: a few weeks back I went into a salon to get my hair done and my stylist, a really nice lady who I'd met approximately five minutes beforehand and who knew absolutely nothing about me, asked if I had a boyfriend (which I don't *cry*). But anyway, it kind of hammered home just how heteronormative our society is, and so naturally I wrote a Destiel fic as a means of protest. It has no discernible plot, features my half-assed attempt at Punk!Cas, and is creatively named _Hair_ because I cannot for the life of me think of another title. However if you do enjoy it, by all means leave a review!


End file.
